I Like You Better When You're You
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "Then you wouldn't mind if I test it out?" Kurama asked with a smug smirk, almost as if he knew he would come out as the victor in their little argument. Botan scowled: sly fox. Rated M, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (As if I hadn't said that a million times already)**

 **Summary: "Then you wouldn't mind if I test it out?" Kurama asked with a smug smirk, almost as if he knew he would come out as the victor in their little argument. Botan scowled: sly fox.**

 **I Like You Better When You're You**

 **Warnings: Femslash. (But it's still K/B!)**

"What is that?" Botan asked curiously as Kurama entered her room, holding a weird device in his hand. It looked like a ball, except it was metallic and had a few spikes here and there.

The fox demon regarded her with a brief glance.

"A new object Suzuki created. It can help you transform into anything you want. He told me to try it out, and check if there's anything wrong with it," he elaborated simply, with a light shrug of his right shoulder. He then proceeded to sit on the bed, right beside her.

"Oh." Botan paused, as a thought occured to her. She cast the thing a suspicious stare. "Don't you think it'd be dangerous though?"

"Not really."

"What if something happens to you?"

"It has the ability to transform one into something they desire, not to take people's life."

Botan pouted at his blunt tone, sounding almost as if he was ridiculing her. Crossing her arms over her chest, the ferry girl regarded her mate with a flat look.

"You make it sound as if you think I'm stupid."

Kurama looked up to shoot his eyebrows up at her in surprise. "No, that's not it, love."

He gave her a small smile of reassurance to ease the tension a little, but the girl merely glared. She never reacted well when she felt that someone was messing with her pride - and ego. Kurama supposed being the top ferry girl did that to her. Not that he minded it though, as he himself was prideful. Which became the root for nearly all their arguments.

"I bet that thing doesn't do anything remotely useful," Botan said with a huff, turning her nose up in the air haughtily.

"Like I said before, it can transform someone into anything. That itself can be very useful, especially on our missions when we need to disguise ourselves, or for camouflage," Kurama countered smoothly, causing the ferry girl to shoot a death glare his way.

The heated stare lasted only for a few moments, before she turned to look away. "Hmph," she sounded off angrily. Kurama found it cute that she sometimes did that when she thought she couldn't come up with a smart remark.

A line of thought suddenly crossed his mind. Could he...? A mischievous grin tugged at the edge of his lips, his bright emerald eyes shining with what one could only presume as mischief. It was a sign. A bad sign. That he was up to no good again. The sly fox.

"I think it can be of use to you too, Botan," he announced abruptly, and she fixed a confused stare at his face. Why was he looking so damn confident?

"Huh?" came her stupid response. "What on earth are you talking about? I have no desire or intention to turn into anything but a ferry girl-"

Kurama cut her off. "Ah, but that's not what I meant, my sweet," he purred, sending a shiver down Botan's spine. Uh-oh. "I mean, we can definitely use this to our advantage. Especially for your pleasure, and for mine as well."

Amethyst orbs narrowed at him suspiciously. "I don't get what you're trying to say..." she spoke carefully, lest she found herself walking right into his trap. She could tell he was up to something again.

"I wonder if you find it more exciting to be with me in a different form?" Kurama inquired, taking his eyes off her to stare at the device, softly rubbing it in his hands as if it was a gift.

"What, you mean like Youko? I've been with you in that form a thousand times already, Kurama."

"You are missing the point once again, Botan... I mean, what if I was in another form, a new form, one neither you and I have seen yet?"

Botan paused, seeming to consider his words. "You mean like..." she trailed off. Although, she already understood what he meant. Still, she found it a bit ludicrous he would think so. "You're acting weird," she said all of a sudden, giving him a deadpanned look.

The fox demon let out a chuckle, low and deep, almost husky even, making her scoot a little farther away from him.

"You don't suppose it would be fun?"

"No." Botan frowned. "Why would I? I like you better as you or Youko. Not someone else." She paused for a moment. "Unless you can prove otherwise," she only said it out of spite, but unbeknowst to her, she had walked right into his trap.

Kurama lifted his gaze to peer over at her. "Then you wouldn't mind if I test it out?" he asked with a smug smirk, almost as if he knew he would come out as the victor in their little argument.

Botan stared blankly at him for a while, before realizing that he managed to trap her again. She scowled: sly fox. She didn't say anything in response, and merely watched with caution as he swiftly twisted the thing around. _Right. Left. Right. Up. Left. Down. Down. Up._

"What are you doing?" she inquired after a moment of silence.

"Sending a message to the device of what I'd like to transform into. There's an order for every form, as Suzuki had informed me."

She blinked at him, before looking down at the thing, and looking back up at his face. Back and forth. Back and forth. Until she finally couldn't help herself but ask, "And what form was that order for?" Her curiousity piqued.

Kurama smiled at her in a cryptic manner. "You'll see," he responded, coyly. This caused the ferry girl to frown once more.

She parted her lips to say something, but she failed to get even a word out, as a blinding light suddenly came from the device. Botan, although surprised, managed to place her hand in front of her face to avoid the light from entering her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, the light finally disappeared, and the room came into sight once more. Everything was normal, except Kurama was no longer there. Botan blinked. Where could he have gone to?

"Ah. So it works," a feminine yet unfamiliar voice greeted her ears, snapping her out of her musings and back into reality. What the-?

In one swift motion, Botan turned around, alarmed that perhaps an intruder had somehow managed to sneak into her room. Her oar was materialized in her hand, only to disappear again, as she met eye to eye contact with the supposed 'intruder'. Amethyst orbs blinked again. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Kurama...?"

True enough, there was a lady on her bed, dressed in Kurama's clothes. Although they hung loosely around her shoulders and other areas, Botan could still tell that she had a perfect body, curves all at the right places. What caught her eye the most though, was her radiant emeralds and the unruly red hair. Was she...? No, that couldn't be!... Then again, Kurama did use that thing...

"D-did you ask to be a woman?" she stammered in disbelieve, before falling limply on the floor with a thud. Her wide eyes stared back at the lady's calm, but somewhat amused, ones.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." The red haired woman teasingly replied, crawling towards Botan in a way a predator would advance towards its prey. Her bright emerald eyes glimmered, a seductive smile playing at her lips.

"Oh my god," Botan's jaws dropped, "I-it's you. It's really you! What the effing loving hell drove you to-"

"I thought it would be amusing to see your reaction," Kurama's smooth voice cut her surprised exclaimation short. The smile broadened ever so slightly, as she traced one tender hand on Botan's cheeks, fingers brushing softly against the skin. "And also because I assumed it would be fun to toy around in this form a little."

Botan didn't know what to think. "I-I... You... You're crazy..." she mumbled. Too taken aback to move, the ferry girl let the now female fox demon to pull her up into a standing position.

Once she was on her two feet however, Kurama swiftly tugged at her arm, causing her to land unceremoniously on the bed, with the former thief on top. Her startled gasp elicited a deep, low and husky chuckle.

"Do I look pretty?" Kurama asked the question only a female would ask. Botan blushed hotly as she felt one wam hand trailing down her stomach, drawing little, teasing circles on the spot.

"You look hotter than I am," she responded before she could stop herself, but as the words escaped her, Botan couldn't help but realize they were true.

Kurama's breasts were, for some reason, bigger than hers, and her waist was a little smaller. Botan felt her pride as a woman was hurting at the sight of her mate's glorious body, a deep scowl beginning to adorn her features.

"How is that even possible?"

Kurama laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Of what? Of the fact that my boyfriend who is supposed to be a male, turns out looking more ravishing than I do when he transforms into a girl? Pfft. _No_ ," came her sarcastic response.

A smirk. "Yes. Well. It surprises even me. I suppose no matter what gender I am I will still look attract-"

"Are you bragging?" Botan stared at him with a flat look.

"Sorry." Her mouth suddenly bent down to kiss Botan's forehead. "I couldn't help myself."

"You're a very vain man," she remarked, squirming a little as his lips trailed lower to her cheeks. Then, her nose. Before it finally found her mouth. The ferry girl almost jumped at the contact. Kurama's lips was, impossibly, softer than they usually were. Did the factor that the fox demon eas now a female have anything to do with it?

She moaned into the kiss, letting Kurama's tongue dive into her wet cavern. Botan's tongue immediately greeted hers, stroking teasingly against the wet appendage. She earned a throaty groan from the redhead, the sound turning her on. Their tongues engaged in a heated battle, as their mouth moved against one another in a dance only they knew.

All of a sudden, Botan felt Kurama bury herself deeper into her, their breasts crushing against each other in a way that sent a delicious shiver down her spine. The ferry girl gasped in delight at the sensation, her heart beating fast and loud in her chest. Her face grew hot as the realization dawned on her: did she really find it a huge turn on to be making out with a girl? Was she secretly a lesbian? She couldn't tell.

Then again, this was Kurama. And he - or she - would be able to turn her on, no matter what the circumstances.

"You seem to be enjoying it," Kurama remarked in a teasing voice, as they finally broke off the kiss. Botan stared at her, teeth grinding against her lip, and cheeks flushing pink.

"No," she stubbornly denied, despite how hot and bothered she really was.

"Liar," Kurama growled, the sound feminine yet dominant, making Botan's body tremble. "You know I don't like it when you lie..." she whispered against the ferry girl's ear, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin. Botan involutarily shivered again.

"I-I'm not a lesbian... I'm straight!" Botan tried, voice desperate, and face bright crimson.

"Yes. But, you didn't seem disgusted by the kiss we shared earlier," Kurama countered. A hand teasingly trailed up Botan's right thigh, and the blue haired girl swiftly tried to close her legs, only to be stopped by Kurama, who placed both her hands on the either side of her thighs, leaving her no chance but to allow the fox demon to spread her legs.

"I prefer men," Botan retaliated, trying to sound firm, but she failed miserably as the words left her in a whisper.

"But you still like women," Kurama arched an eyebrow at her, "Am I wrong?" she challenged.

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you react in such a passionate way, sweetheart?" the redhead asked, bending down until her lips were mere inches from Botan's. Her tongue darted out to lick at the other girl's lips slowly and sensually.

"That's because it's you." Botan gasped when Kurama bit her lip, tugging at the plump skin before letting it go. "I wouldn't feel this way for anyone other than you."

"Really now?" Kurama's voice was muffled as she traced her lips down, from Botan's jawline to her smooth neck. Her tongue slipped past her lips to again, lick at the ferry girl's throat, relishing in the way the girl trembled at the feel of her wet appendage against her skin. "So you're implying that if it were Keiko or Yukina, it wouldn't turn you on?" She nipped at Botan's pulse point, smirking at the startled gasp she elicited in return.

"No," Botan sounded offended, but she started to pant as Kurama's hand slowly took off her shirt, albeit not fully. The redhead's lips quickly found her collarbone, sucking and nipping. "You're impossible," Botan said between breathless gasps, as one of Kurama's hands stealthily slid inside her clothes.

A chuckle erupted from the fox demon's throat. "Yes, but you still love me." And then, she continued to kiss her way down Botan's body.

That was when Botan's eyes caught something; a metallic ball, seated neatly at the edge of the bed. She tried to ignore the way Kurama's touches were making her feel, and squinted her eyes at the thing. There was a button; it had a small "replay" symbol on it, and it flashes bright red. For a moment, she pondered what it was, before the realization dawned on her face. She wasn't entirely sure, but she sensed that perhaps, that was the button she needed to push to return Kurama back to normal.

A smirk slowly formed at her lips.

Before Kurama could react, Botan pushed her off of her, the ferry girl giggling at the feminine shriek she managed to elicit from her lover. Then, in one swift movement, she grabbed the device, pressing the button before Kurama could realize what she was doing.

"What are you-" Kurama's voice spoke from behind her, and Botan whipped around, tackling the redhead on the bed. She was now on top of the other, a victory grin tugging at her lips as she held the ball in front of Kurama. Emerald orbs widened in surprise.

"You..." The fox demon tried to snatch it out of her grasp, but the ferry girl was quick to throw it away. It landed somewhere in the room with a loud thud. "Botan!"

Botan pushed her - or him, as she could feel the soft, mushy areas slowly disappearing - to the bed when he tried to lift himself up. She grinned, ignoring Kurama's exasperated stare. She won the game this time around, he realized, and he wasn't pleased by it.

"What are you doing, if Suzuki finds out-"

"Oh, shut up, Kurama," Botan playfully said, and his mouth closed, forming a thin line. His irritation died down quickly however, as her tender hands trailed from his pecks to his abs. A needy groan involutarily left his lips: how could she torture him like this? "I prefer men." She wrapped her legs around his waist, and it took every ounce of control he had not to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there.

Her hands tugged at his belt. A mischievous grin adorned her cute face.

"I like you better when you're you."

* * *

 **Ookayy... I don't know what came over me when I wrote this... Still, the idea came to me all of a sudden, and I couldn't resist the urge to write it... Sorry! Lol, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Even though it's kinda weird...**


End file.
